


Press Play

by viiemzee



Series: Amnesiac Carmilla [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carmilla tells her all about the fairy tales of old, Laura decides to show Carmilla the fairy tales she knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Play

“I remember when stories were told by mouth alone. Novels were a luxury, even for the wealthy. We didn’t get much, in the middle of nowhere where our castles were. Our entertainment, as you know, was mostly confined to ballrooms and the balconies and gardens that came with them. We loved it, but I longed for stories. Whenever a travelling man would encounter our garden parties, I was the first to beg for him to tell stories of his travels. I longed for volumes of the words of men recorded. I loved the novels I had, but there are only so many times you can read the same books over and over again. So I dreamed up my own stories, and sought out tales from all over the world. Fairy tales fascinated me. Myths of the ancient cultures.” She stopped to sigh, breathing out happily and opening her eyes to stare at the night sky. “I absorbed anything thrown at me.”

Laura watched from the bed, wrapped up underneath her sheets, running her hand over the fabric on the other side of the bed slowly while she watched her girlfriend.

“You must think me so strange...”

“No, I really don’t,” she whispered into the silence of the room, and Carmilla scoffed before getting up from the window sill, sauntering over to Laura. She took in the sight of the girl joining her in her bed, clad in nothing but an oversized grey t-shirt, her hair falling all over the place in the way that made Laura think of a masterpiece. She crawled under the covers next to Laura, and the smaller girl curled into her, kissing her jaw lightly as she did.

“I love how, even now, you’re just this...infinite wealth of knowledge.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You know things about the seventeenth century that nobody else could tell me, that I couldn’t get from history books. You probably know the original fairy tales, too.”

She felt the other girl shrug and looked up at her, seeing how brightly Carmilla’s eyes were shining before she spoke, the hand that wasn’t curled around Laura’s waist making a strange, flopping gesture in front of her face as she spoke.

“Ah, I heard them all. Some had already been, some hadn’t. My mother, though, French-woman that she was...she told them all to me. Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella. They were all so...fascinating. Probably stories long lost.”

“Actually,” Laura huffed, rolling over to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling, “they’re still told today. Just a little different. Like, we know most of them because of movies.”

“Oh, yes, you’ve told me about those...moving picture things. They tell the stories?”

“Not the original ones, but more or less, yes.”

Carmilla fell into a thoughtful silence before nudging Laura gently in the ribs with her elbow, a playful smirk painted on her lips.

“Get your laptop out, my love. Introduce me to these things.”

* * *

They didn’t manage to get through _Cinderella_.

“I’m sorry, Laura, I can’t.”

Laura was laughing too hard to say anything, but she did manage to press the pause button, taking one more look at Carmilla’s face and bursting into loud guffaws.

“Mice do not sing! Things do not go like that! The step-sisters cut their toes off, Laura!”

“OK, OK, clearly it was a bad idea to watch old fairy tales as cartoons,” Laura managed through giggles, closing the movie up and turning to Carmilla, planting a kiss on her lips and pulling away to laugh again. “How about we watch something else?”

“As long as it’s not something I already know the story of.”

“Well, you might recognize the story, but I guarantee you’ll like it!”

Carmilla blew out a hot breath before nodding slowly, and Laura turned to her laptop again, pressing a few buttons, and leaning back into Carmilla’s chest, smiling excitedly.

“This was my favourite movie as a kid. Actually, it’s still probably my favourite movie. You’re gonna love it.”

Carmilla shrugged as the movie started, a Serengeti lit up with a rising sun illuminating their faces.

* * *

“No!”

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t expected this reaction from Carmilla in the scene where Mufasa died.

The girl was holding on to her so tightly she was afraid she might lose her arm, and Laura could plainly see the tears rolling down Carmilla’s face. She couldn’t do much but pat Carmilla’s back as the girl openly sobbed, and then gingerly pressed pause to let her cry it out.

“Why did you let me do this?!”

“Everyone has to watch _The Lion King_ at some point, honey...”

“I didn’t want this pain!”

“Shall I stop the movie...?”

“No, no,” Carmilla muttered, straightening up and wiping at her eyes. “I’m fine. Let’s go on.”

And Laura pressed play again.


End file.
